Avengers of the Multiverse, Episode 7: A Nightmare at Weird World
by Iron117Prime
Summary: The young heroes of the Avengers have faced many deadly adversaries before, but now they face one of their most terrifying yet as they traverse through a literal nightmare factory on a rescue mission to save Zak's family from the claws of a genocidal monster. Can they pull it off, or will they be suffer an unpleasant end in the den of evil known as Weird World?
1. Part 1

**Hi everyone. Listen, I know I've said this repeatedly, but thank you SO MUCH for your patience. I know you have to wait a long time for each of these episodes, I have quite a lot of other stories to write as well, not to mention my own personal life to live, but I am going to try and have them out more frequently; so I give thanks to all those that have stuck with me as I have every intention of counting with this epic series. So, without further delay, let us begin the next episode of Avengers of the Multiverse! **

**Disclaimer: all franchises involved belong to Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney. **

**Episode 7 A Nightmare at Weird World **

The Avengers' Quinjet just exited out of a white Rift Gate portal through a cloudy night sky as it was being piloted by none other than Zak Saturday himself with Danny Fenton in the co-pilot seat, as well as Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, and Jake Long all in the passenger seats behind them, along with the naked Mole Rat Rufus on Ron's shoulder.

"You sure it's okay for us to drop in uninvited like this, Zak?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean 'uninvited'?" Zak questioned. "It's my home to, and I'm _inviting _you."

"But you sure it's okay with your parents though?" Kim asked. "I mean, I'd be excited to meet them to, but…"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Trust me, they'll love you guys." Zak assured.

"Yeah, I met Zak's family before, they're not those typical boring scientists, they're actually pretty badass." Ben added.

Rex raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh, now I'm interested."

"Don't you also have an Uncle, Zak?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but Doyle lives by himself." Zak responded. "He does come by to visit often, though. But I'm not sure if he'll be here when we get there. But trust, you guys would really love him; especially you Rex."

"Okay, now you _really _got me interested." Rex said with an eager grin.

Zak glanced at Rufus however and winced slightly. "But… Ron you're gonna wanna keep a close eye on Rufus."

"Why?" Ron asked as Rufus looked a little confused himself.

"Well, I can see him getting along with my brother Fisk, really well. But… for Zon and Komodo… they might mistake him for lunch." Zak explained, causing Rufus to gasp slightly as he dove into Ron's shirt.

"Aw don't worry buddy; I won't let anyone eat you." Ron patted his mole rat's head.

The Quinjet began to fly out of the clouds, towards what Zak thought would be his home and had an excited smile on his face. However, it quickly shifted into an expression of shock as he saw what laid before him.

"What…?!" Zak almost shouted as he and all his friends saw the Saturday Home in flames, and rubble spread out all over the area. What was supposed to be a large scientific-base was now in ruins. Wasting no time, Zak flew the Quinjet even faster and landed it on the ground next to his burning home before running out the ramp with the other Avengers behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" Zak called out but got no response as the other young heroes looked around in shock.

"I'm guessing this wasn't just someone leaving the oven on, huh?" Rex put in a little bit of humor, trying to defuse the tension.

"Not now Rex!" Danny quickly took charge as he ran up and grabbed Zak's shoulder. "We'll find your family, but do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Well, there's a bunch of labs and stuff underground… maybe we can…." Zak tried to calm down and think rationally when he suddenly clutched his head and felt an enormous pain in his mind.

"Zak!" Kim exclaimed as she and everyone else went to him to try and help him.

"Zak, buddy what's wrong?!" Ben asked urgently.

As Zak opened his eyes, they began to glow orange as his Kur powers activated almost automatically. He saw the surprised and concerning looks from all his friends, but when he looked past them, he saw a figure flying down toward them, causing his own eyes to widen as he got up to shove some of his teammates aside just in time for the figure to swoop down and grab Zak by the shoulders before flying toward the burning home.

"Zak!" Ben and Kim all exclaimed.

"Come on, we can…" Danny was about to go after him, but soon found their path barred as rubble exploded outward from the front-most part of the Saturday Home and the group looked in surprise to see a duo of humanoid lizard like creatures, also known as Cherufes; and behind them was an even larger creature, a gigantic green-skinned humanoid known as an Allegewi.

"Guys, we got more behind us!" Jake warned as they turned around to see a pack of six humanoid wolf-like beasts, five of which had reddish brown fur coats being led by a white-furred one, these were known as the Amaroks. But what stuck out the most was a giant owl-like being with jet-black feathers known as an Owlman. These Cryptids surrounded the group of young heroes, but what stuck out the most was the fact that their eyes were glowing with a green aura surrounding them.

* * *

Zak was thrown on the ground in the middle of a ring of the flaming rubble of his home. Zak felt his head ached even further but stood up as he held his Claw, ready to face whatever grabbed him, but his determined look turned into one of shock as he saw the creature that snatched him was none other than the pterodactyl-like cryptid he knew and loved.

"Zon?!" Zak exclaimed out of shock as she screeched at him and flashed her wings for intimidation as her eyes had a green aura surrounding them. Zak then heard some rubble shift behind him and looked in even further shock to see the tall gorilla-cat creature he called his brother and his beloved komodo dragon walk into the ring, each with glowing green eyes of their own.

"Fisk… Komodo…"

As the Cryptids of his family surrounded him with predatory-like instincts, Zak could only gulp as he not only recognized the green glow in their eyes, but also the clear amount of sadism put into this attack and knew only one person was responsible for this.

* * *

"Hold on… these are Cryptids!" Ben exclaimed. "Zak told me about most of these guys!" He stated as he and his teammates were surrounded by the controlled predators.

"You see that glow in their eyes? It's just like with Zak's powers." Kim observed.

"But it's the wrong color. Zak's was orange, this is someone else's power." Danny added.

"How about we make comparisons after we beat these guys!" Rex stated as he formed his Smack Hands.

Everyone was in agreement as a white ring formed around Danny and he transformed into Danny Phantom; Fire formed around Jake's body as he changed into his Dragon form, Ben activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Humungousaur, Ron activated his Mystic Monkey aura with Rufus hiding in his pants-pocket, and even Kim made a martial arts stance as they all the Cryptids went on the attack.

The Allegewi roared as it charged first and grappled with the equal-large Humungousaur as they wrestled in the nearby forest, while Jake flew up to meet the Owlman in the sky. Kim and Ron ran toward the pack of Amaroks, leaving Danny and Rex alone with the Cherufes.

One Cherufe ran to tackle Rex, but he kept it back with his Smack Hands as the second one roared and charged at Danny who grappled with its claws with his hands. Danny seemed to be somewhat stronger, but before he could press it, he felt his hands heat up as groaned and floated back to see burn marks on his white gloves. The Cherufe tried to leap at him, but Danny blasted it back with an Ecto-beam.

"Careful, Rex! These things got super-heated skin!" Danny warned as the other Cherufe was on top of him trying to bite down on his face, but Rex kept it back with his Smack Hands, but formed his Punk Buster on his right foot to kick it off.

Rex looked at his Smack Hands and saw the metal on his palms was practically melting as he let the builds fall off. "So, what, they're dragons?"

"Probably not." Danny replied but looked in surprise to see the Cherufe he shot previous get back up with little issue, as did the one Rex was facing. "Took a point-blank Ecto-beam and it's not even singed."

"Well no one said it was gonna be easy." Rex said as he formed a Block Party in his right hand and a Funcuck in his left while Danny charged his hands with ecto-energy as they readied themselves for the charging Cherufes.

Kim and Ron found themselves back-to-back as the five brown-furred Amaroks surrounded them with the white-furred Amarok standing on a rocky ledge above them.

"Werewolves…. Huh, you know I guess we were due for that." Ron noted as his Mystic Monkey Aura flared up.

"Ron, that white one looks like it's the alpha." Kim observed. "I'll take care of him, can you handle these guys."

"You need to ask, babe?" Ron flashed a smirk. "We got this, right buddy?" He asked Rufus who gave a confirming chirp and a thumbs up.

Kim nodded as the Amaroks leapt at them, but Kim quickly jumped into Ron's hands and he gave her boost with his own strength and powers, before jumping up himself, causing the Amaroks to collide into each other before Ron flipped in the air and landed some distance away before making a martial art stance as the Amaroks got back up and growled before charging at him.

Kim fell back down towards the white Alpha Amarok with her right leg stretched out as she landed a kick on its abs, but it slid back on its feet before standing up to roar and lashed out at Kim with its claws. However, Kim was quick enough to not only dodge but parry each strike with her hands to its wrists to avoid the deadly and razor-sharp claws. She swept her feet to knock it down before leaping above to try and land a kick on its head, but the Alpha Amarok was quick to get back up and try to bite her, which she could barely avoid as she arched her head back, causing her a rough landing. Fortunately for her, she was quick to get back up and avoid the claw strikes once more.

Meanwhile; Humungousaur was forced back through several trees as it wrestled with the Allegewi, that actually appeared much stronger than it looked. It even bit down on Humungousaur shoulder, causing him to groan in pain as he kicked the large man-eating cryptid back. Humungousaur looked at his shoulder and saw the bitemark.

"Huh, that actually hurt. Looks like someone's hungry." He said as he saw the Allegewi drooling. "Well I got something for you to eat." Humungousaur cracked his knuckles as he ran and went on the offensive with two punches across its face to knock it back before delivering an upper cut to its jaw to send it at least twelve feet into the air before it crashed down through several trees.

Humungousaur ran to it while it was down, but the Allegewi was actually quick and smart enough to pick up a downed tree and smash it across Humungousaur face, causing it to break as one of Ben's largest aliens was knocked back a bit before the Allegewi ran and tackled him into a cliffside, which shook from the impact.

At the same time, Jake flew through the air in pursuit of the Owlman. "Alright, birdy-boy in the mood for fried chicken?" Jake cracked as he blasted fire from his mouth, but the Owlman was quick to avoid the stream of flame as he flew up and above and shot towards Jake, grabbing him by the shoulders with his talons and shot towards the canopy of the forest, dragging Jake along the tree-tops and causing him to wince in pain. Jake then bit down on the Owlman's heel, causing it to screech in pain and let him go, letting Jake fly back up and shake off his head.

"Okay… birdy-boy knows how to fight." Jake said as the Owlman flew back up toward him to lash his claws out, but Jake flew backwards before spinning and shooting straight up to land an upper-cut on the Owlman's face before spinning his tail against the flying cryptid's chest and landing a solid kick onto its abs to send it crashing through the trees, but the Owlman was quick to stabilize itself by grabbing onto a tree branch and shooting from it back into the air and straight for Jake.

* * *

Meanwhile; Zak backed away from Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon as they continued to loom over him with deadly intent. "Guys… I know you're in there! Fight him! You're stronger than him!" He tried to reason with them as he drew his Claw to defend himself.

Komodo was the first to snap his jaw at him, but Zak jumped and rolled over him and was about to be grabbed by Fisk, but Zak shot the grappler out to grab a piece of rubble on the other side of the ring and pull him away from Fisk; but he didn't get too far as Zon came in from above to slash at his back with her talons, causing him to skid across the ground.

Zon tried to press the attack, but Zak kept her back with the staff from his Claw, but even as she tried to bite down on his head, Zak extended the grappler on his Claw again to grab Fiskerton by his foot and pull him toward him, causing him to slam into Zon and cause the two to roll back. Zak tried to get back up, but he quickly extended his Claw again and brought the back part behind him to hit something invisible, which turned out to be Komodo and Zak had used the back part of the claw underneath Komodo's jaw to keep him from biting him.

"We grew up together. You didn't think I'd knew if you'd try that on me?" Zak told Komodo with a knowing yet sorrowful expression. Komodo tried to pounce on him, but Zak backflipped out of the way, only to be caught in a bear-hug from behind by Fiskerton.

"Fisk… come on!" Zak slammed the back of his head into Fisk's face to force him to let go before he swept the claw at Fisk's feet to knock him down and could just barely roll out of the way to avoid another swooping bite from Zon.

Zak rolled and stood back up as he saw his family getting back up and snarling with a glare at him as their eyes continued to glow.

"You're not gonna stop, are you?" He asked with a sympathetic expression before he held out his Claw. "I'm sorry, I know this will hurt but… I know you guys can take it." Zak activated his own Kur powers as his eyes began to glow with their signature orange aura. Soon Fisk's, Zon's and Komodo's eyes began to glow orange as well, but not before they soon howled in pain as their eyes shifted from orange to green repeatedly and an aura of the shifting and flowing orange and green energies flowed around them.

Even Zak ached his head in pain as he felt the opposing power pushing against his own. Yet he held a determined expression as he began to push and extend his own powers to affect all the other Cryptids in the area.

* * *

Danny shot a cyan-ecto beam at the Cherufe he was fighting to push it back as his own ice-powers seemed to be on equal footing with the super-heated skin of the reptilian Cryptid; steam rose from the impact of the cyan-beam, but it didn't freeze. Rex himself used his Block Party shield to block the poundings of the second Cherufe before using the Funcuck in his other hand to smash it back.

The Cherufe got back up, however before it could attack, its glowing green eyes began to shift from green to orange repeatedly as it held it's head in pain as the shifting orange and green aura formed around it. "Uh… Danny, something's up." Rex noted in confusion.

"Yeah, I think I noticed." Danny replied as he saw his own Cherufe opponent in the same circumstance.

It wasn't just with them however, all the other Avengers noticed their Cryptid opponents going through the same ordeal; from Jake's fight against the Owlman as the creature stopped flying to clutch its head before it fell to the ground; to Humungousaur's wrestling match against the Allegewi, and even Kim's duel against the Alpha Amaroks, and the other Amaroks Ron was previously surrounded by.

"Whoa. Crazy." Rufus chirped.

"You said it buddy." Ron agreed with a bewildered look on his face.

* * *

Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon writhed on the ground as they intense pain pounded against their skulls. Zak absolutely hated to do this to them, but it was the only way to break them free from _his _control. Zak himself groaned as he could feel the intense pain as his opponent was pushing his own powers against him, but Zak kept going as his eyes began to glow an even brighter orange.

"Let them go!" He exclaimed as he could almost hear his enemy in his mind. "They're…. not your…. Playthings! They're my family!" He held his head with one hand but kept a firm grip on his Claw with the other as he pushed back with all his might. "I said… Let! Them! GO!" Zak yelled at the top of his lungs as he let out all the power he could muster.

A shockwave of orange energy shot from Zak's body as he fell to his knees before Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo all fainted onto the ground as the glow disappeared completely from their eyes.

* * *

This happened everywhere as well, as the two Cherufes, the pack of Amaroks, the Owlman, and the Allegewi, all fainted and landed unconscious on the ground as their eyes stopped glowing. With nothing else needing to be said; Danny and Rex were among the first to fly toward the burning Saturday residence, followed by Ben who transformed from Humungousaur into Big Chill, along with Jake who came by to pick up Kim, Ron, and Rufus.

* * *

Zak regained his senses as he saw his family groan and shake off the cobwebs from their heads. "Hey guys… you doing okay?"

Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon noticed Zak and winced as they remembered everything that happened and what they tried to do to him as they gave sad groans or moans as they each hung their heads down with guilt.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Zak said as he stood up and approached them. "We all know whose fault it really is; I don't blame you for any of that." He held out his hand as he gave them each an assuring smile. "We're a family, remember? And family sticks together no matter what."

This caused Fisk to smile as he gave several happy chirps and pulled Zak into a happy, yet near-bone-crushing hug. "Okay… yeah… love you to bro." Zak winced as Fiskerton put him down where Komodo nuzzled his head against Zak's leg and Zon did the same thing to Zak's face with a purr and a happy chirp. Zak smiled as he patted both their heads. "Yeah, I really missed you guys."

"Zak!"

He looked up to see Danny and Big Chill flying over the area, using their respective ice-powers to douse all the flames around the area as Rex flew in along with Jake, who was still carrying Kim and Ron before they set down, right as Danny and Big Chill joined them before the later turned back into Ben.

Fisk, Komodo, and Zon got a bit defensive as they growled. "Guys, it's okay. They're my friends." Zak assured them, causing them to lower their guard.

"Zak, you okay?" Kim asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. What happened to the Cyrtids?"

"They're all knocked out, but they should be okay." Danny answered.

"Though they might be a bit bruised up… cause you know they were…. Trying to kill us." Jake winced.

"So, you gonna introduce us to your pals?" Rex asked, referring to the trio of Cryptids around Zak.

"Hey Fisk, how's it going? Long time no see!" Ben waved to the gorilla-cat who gave a smile and several happy chirps as he ran over to give Ben a high-five.

"Guys, meet my family, well part of it." Zak introduced his team to his family. "Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo."

"Hi." Fisk chirped with a wave as Komodo and Zon each gave a greeting call or chipper.

"Uh yeah… hi." Kim smiled awkwardly as she waved back.

Rufus scurried from Ron's pocket to his shoulder and waved to the Cryptids himself. "Hello."

Fiskerton noticed the Naked Mole Rat and quickly walked up to him and Ron. They exchanged eye-contact as Ron felt a bit uncomfortable with how close Fisk was.

"Yeah okay… uh Fisk… can I call you Fisk?" Ron began. "This is Rufus. Rufus, meet Fisk."

Fiskerton smiled as he extended his paw, letting Rufus climb on top. Fiskerton extended his finger in his other hand, letting Rufus shake it with his own hand as it seemed the two would get along quite well.

"Okay so Zak, what exactly happened?" Danny asked. "Those Cryptids… their eyes were glowing with same kind of Kur power you had but…"

"It _was _sort of the same power." Zak began with a gravely serious tone. "And yet different. Sort of like an _Anti_-Kur power."

"Anti-Kur?" Kim asked skeptically as Rex, Danny, Ron and Jake each exchanged confused looks; but Ben's eyes widened as he remembered when he first met Zak and who they fought before that had that kind of power.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Ben winced.

"Yeah…" Zak confirmed with a nod and a dread feeling creeping up his spine. "Argost."

**Done. **

**So yeah, a short introduction, but one that goes directly into the action. Zak's family was attacked by his old nemesis and the newest foe to the Avengers' roster: V.V. Argost. And while he may not be a powerful juggernaut like Vilgax, that doesn't mean he's not dangerous as he just sicked some of the deadliest Cryptids on the Avengers; and what's worse, he even has Zak's parents. **

**Now, it's a rescue mission as these seven Avengers stage a rescue mission into a literal house of horrors that not even they might be full prepared for. What's going to happen now? How will they fair against this new enemy? Find out with the next part of Episode 7 of Avengers of the Multiverse. **


	2. Part 2

**Hi everyone, thanks again for waiting. So, last we left off, the Saturday Home was attacked by a strike-squad of Argost-controlled Cryptids, including Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo, and apparently the maniac has the rest of Zak's family. Now the Avengers must enter one of the most dangerous places they've been to in order to free them: Weird World**

**Part 2**

"_Greetings and bienvenue" A chair turned around to reveal a humanoid individual in a dark grey and black sharkskin cloak with a white mask and long white hair. "Welcome to Weird World, I am your host, V.V. Argost."_

The intro to the first episode of the titular show 'Weird World' was being played on a small screen at the roof of the pilot compartment in the Avengers Quinjet for the whole team to see. Zak piloted the Quinjet personally as Danny, Kim, Ron, Rex, Ben, and Jake all sat and watched it, along with Fiskerton and Rufus, the naked mole rat on the gorilla-cat's shoulder, with Zon and Komodo eyeing Rufus.

"Now there's a guy who'll send a chill down your spine." Kim noted.

"What does the V.V. stand for?" Ron asked.

"Vincent Vladislav." Zak answered. "But even then, it's not his real name. Turns out Argost, isn't even human."

"Then what _is _he?" Danny asked.

"Believe it or not, he's actually a Yeti." Ben answered, surprising much of the group.

"A yeti? Like the abominable snowman?" Rex questioned almost skeptically.

"Exactly. But don't let that fool he, he's no wild animal, but he's definitely a monster." Zak said.

"A yeti is a cryptid, right? So, couldn't you control him with your powers?" Jake asked.

"I didn't know he was a yeti for a long time, that is until he got his own Anti-Kur powers." Zak replied.

"Zak, I can understand if this is personal, but we need to know the whole story if we're gonna beat this guy." Danny told his friend.

Before Zak could even begin however, Komodo had climbed up from behind the seat Fiskerton was sitting on before trying to bite down onto Rufus, causing the naked mole rat to scream as it climbed away and dive into Fiske's fur, Komodo stuck his head in response, causing Fisk to laugh and moan as he was being tickled and scratched at the same time.

"Hey, hey, easy lizard boy!" Rex pulled Komodo out as Ron ran up to Fisk, and Rufus jumped into Ron's hands.

"Rufus is not lunch! You got that!?" Ron scolded Komodo as Fisk even waved a finger and gave a disapproving grunt and yammer of his own, causing Komodo to scowl as he looked away. Zon cooed a bit as it moved towards Rufus, causing Ron to back up nervously. "Okay, that goes for you to. Rufus isn't lunch." Rufus however didn't seem intimidated by Zon as he climbed from Ron's shoulder onto Zon's wing and up to her head as he waved.

"Hello." Rufus squeaked as Zon purred in response.

"Okay… so Argost?" Danny got right back on point.

"Right." Zak began. "Like I said, he was a yeti who lived in the Himalayas, his favorite pass-time was hunting tourists or anyone unfortunate enough to climb in his terrorist. But here's the thing, he wasn't defending his turf or following an animalistic instinct like hunting or gathering. He did it for pleasure, even collected souvenirs."

"Wait… seriously?" Kim questioned in shock as the others were paying attention as well. "He killed… for pleasure?"

"Yeah, including my grandparents." Zak continued, much to the surprise of everyone else. "But, he was also smart enough to learn human language, apparently through watching TV, so he disguised himself as a human with that robe and mask and made deals with all sorts of underworld crime lords to get the funds necessary to launch his own TV show, Weird World."

"So, he hunts people… and then leaves to start his own show?" Rex questioned trying to make sense out of that "Someone's aiming low."

"Actually, his show was only a cover to try and find Kur." Zak continued. "Like I told you guys before after that whole Phantom-Mutradi mess, Kur was an ancient evil being that had the power to influence Cryptids. My parents dug up the Kur Stone before I was born, but accidentally unleashed his power and it made its way to me when Mom was pregnant with me. Argost wanted to use Kur's power for the same kind of reason; build an army of cryptids to take over the world and destroy humanity."

"Okay, so he's one of those typical world-domination monsters." Jake said. "Yeah, we've all dealt with that same sort of thing."

"Yeah, plenty people wanna take over the world, but he has a special way of doing that." Zak continued. "After learning _I _was Kur's reincarnation, he decided to get someone else's power. He used this mirror-portal to bring over an anti-matter duplicate of me, Zak Monday, who had the same kind of powers and killed him to acquire the Anti-Kur abilities."

"So, he has the same kind of powers you do?" Danny asked.

"Sort of." Zak answered. "I can only influence cryptids, I can't make them do anything against their will, but he can. His Anti-Kur powers completely strip away a cryptid's free will and make them do whatever he wants."

"So that's how he was able to control these guys and those cryptids back at your home." Kim deduced.

"He then tried to steal my powers and mix it in with his own." Zak continued. "Thing is, matter and anti-matter don't mix. So, when they merged inside his body… he sort of imploded."

"He died?" Danny stated.

"Yep." Zak responded.

"As in dead-dead." Jake wanted to make sure. "Not coma-dead, but actually dead."

"Uh huh." Zak nodded.

Most of the group, save for Ben and Zak, had chills sent down' their spine. "But… he's alive now?! What is he, some kind of zombie?!" Ron questioned. "Or did they bring him back Frankenstein-style!"

"Ron… I'll admit this is kinda creepy, but I don't think…" Kim tried to speak from a reasoned tone of voice.

"Actually, yeah, that's how." Zak confirmed, much to the shock of Kim, Ron, and Jake.

"Well, I mean Van Kleiss came back the same sort of way so… I guess it's not impossible." Rex tried to say, but even he was slightly disturbed by this.

"And most of my ghost enemies are technically 'back from the dead' to… so there's that." Danny added.

"Basically, one of my enemies, Animo, a mad-scientist who likes to experiment on animals, brought him back Frankenstein-style with a mix-match body of cryptid parts." Ben said.

"So, you fought him to, Ben?" Danny asked.

"Only once, in fact that's how Zak and I met." Ben explained. "But I used Feedback to drain his own energy fueling his body and put him into a coma. That was the last time we've seen him."

"Well clearly someone's helped to bring him back." Kim deduced. "The question is, who?"

"We'll ask him when we see him." Zak stated as he narrowed his eyes and continued to pilot the Quinjet.

"You know where he is?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, his home, Weird World." Zak answered.

"So, his old TV studio?" Rex questioned. "Not exactly villain-lair material."

"Trust me, that place is a real nightmare factory." Zak explained. "When he took the Kur stone before I was born; my parents led a team of _fifty _Secret Scientists to break in and get back. But only seven came out."

"Wait… what?!" Kim exclaimed as most of the group, even Ben, were stunned. "Fifty went in, but only _seven _came out?!"

"Yep." Zak confirmed. "And this other time, he kidnapped Fisk, so my family went in to get him back. We made it out alive, but… just barley."

Fiskerton, Zon, and even Komodo shuddered as they remembered their previous visit to Weird World and they wouldn't recommend that experience to anyone.

"Okay… this is serious." Danny noted with a gravely serious expression.

"Yeah well, I mean we've been to hostile alien planets before." Rex said trying to put up an expression of confidence. "I'm pretty sure whatever this guy throws at us, we can take it."

Right as he said that however, the Quinjet had passed the last piece of cloud cover and they all saw their destination: Weird World. It looked like something one would see in a classic monster movie, only in real life. It was a black mansion with elements that seemed to mix that of a gothic cathedral with Dracula's castle, complete with its own graveyard near the front gate. Even lightning flashed around it for dramatic effect

Immediately, all the Avengers' eyes widened as they saw the dark mansion. "Okay… I'll give the guy credit for first impressions." Rex said with a small gulp.

"And… we're actually… going… _into _that place?" Ron shivered as Rufus hid in Ron's coat-pocket and shook with terror.

"He's got my parents in there." Zak answered grimly as the Quinjet landed half a mile away from Weird World. "So yeah, we're definitely going in."

Kim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we'll get your family back Zak. I promise."

"Yeah, you're not doing this alone." Danny added with his own confident yet friendly expression before he transformed into Danny Phantom. "We might not know Argost all that much, but he doesn't know the Avengers."

"We beat Argost before, we can do it again." Ben had his own grin as Rex and Jake smirked as well, the later transforming into the American Dragon as well.

"Right… we got your back buddy." Though Ron was quite scared, he wouldn't let his friends go into a place like that alone. Even Rufus gave his own thumbs up. Zak also felt a furry hand on his other shoulder to look to see a smiling Fisk as Komodo and Zon gave affirmative and loyal growls and calls of their own.

Zak smiled, truly touched by his friends' loyalty. "Thanks guy. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the inner most chambers of the dreaded mansion known as Weird World, V.V. Argost himself sat in his own personal study. He took a moment to look at his own hands as it felt so good to be back in his original Yeti-body, despite it being a cloned version, it was much more preferable than that patchwork of a body Animo provided him; mask and cloak in all. By Argost's side, was his faithful, stoic, and silent servant Munya who provided him a tray with a rare steak.

"Thank you, Munya." Argost helped himself to the meal with a fork and knife. Despite being a sadistic monster, he acted the gentleman whenever he felt necessary. However, a third individual entered the chamber.

"All the preparations are complete, my master." A feminine voice spoke in a hiss, which was revealed to have belonged to a large humanoid-serpent creature.

"Rani Nagi." Argost greeted. "I am pleased to hear that."

"However, I must question our approach." The Queen of the Nagas began. "First, we ally ourselves with beings who do not share our desired goal; now you haven't even killed the boy's parents."

"My dear, I have every intention of ending the Saturday lineage, but I don't want to do it quickly." Argost began. "After what all young Saturday has done, I want him to hurt as much as possible, both physically and emotionally, until he personally begs for me to end his pitiful existence like a began tiger for a puny mouse. And as for our own comrades, I have a great deal of respect for each of them, as they share such grand views that rival even my own, it is so rare to find kindred spirits. But more importantly, young Zak has found powerful allies and I want to test them to see if our future with our new associates is worth investing."

"These Avengers are mere humans! We are the superior creatures, as such we can destroy them!" Rani Nagi protested.

"To quote Lao Tzu, 'there is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent'." Argost said, right before an alarm sounded throughout his study. "Perimeter alarm, it seems our guests have arrived. Rani Nagi, see to it your brethren are prepared; Munya, you see to it that these Avengers receive a proper Weird-World-welcome."

"Yes, Master." Rani Nagi and Munya both bowed as they left the chambers, leaving Argost alone.

"Now, young Saturday, shall we play a game?" He mused with an evil smile as his own eyes began to emanate a green aura, indicating he was activating his Anti-Kur powers.

* * *

Munya had entered what appeared to be a camera-control room filled with all kinds of levers and switches. He saw on one monitor; the team young heroes and their animal companions enter the main foyer of the mansion as he sat down. The silent man gave a hum as he began to work the controls and switches.

* * *

The group kept a tight formation as they walked in from the main gate into a large foyer-like area that was as big as three stories with a large staircase leading up one story that broke off on the left and right to lead to separate wings Everyone kept their eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. But they could already tell that this mansion was anything but ordinary.

"Okay, I'm really getting goosebumps about this place." Ron shivered as did Rufus in his pocket. Komodo gave them an indifferent look, causing Rufus to stick his tongue out at the komodo dragon.

"Jake, can you see where Zak's parents are?" Kim asked.

"My dragon sense can't see through walls." Jake answered he tried to sniff the air. "But, there's definitely something alive in this place. A lot of somethings."

"Watch your back everyone." Zak told the team. "Argost has got everything, from Cryptids to classic bobby traps."

"What you mean like trap doors? Electric doorknobs?" Rex slightly scoffed.

"Yes." Zak answered.

"Uh… I was kidding." Rex said in surprise.

"I know. I'm not." Zak said seriously. His eyes slightly widened as he sensed something. "Guys… we got Cryptids!"

Everyone put their guard up as several doors along the walls and ceiling opened up to reveal several Cryptids; mostly half a dozen Skree in the air, with multiple Chupacabras on the ground, even two large Mongolian Death Worms that were about the physical size of an SUV and over a hundred feet long; but what stood out the most were two Cryptids that Zak was already well familiar with. On the ground was a primate-like cryptid with a long tail and a claw on the end, and a rainbow-colored dinosaur-bat like creature; these were the Ahuizotl and the Duah; all of these creatures had glowing green eyes, indicating they were under Argost's control.

"Oh look, the welcome wagon." Jake said as he flexed his wings and Ben quickly transformed into Diamondhead.

The creatures all roared as they charged at the young Avengers and their animal compatriots, forcing them to scatter and fly as they took on the beasts.

Jake flew into the air along with Danny and Zon as they took on the flying Skree, but Zon wasn't interested in them. She set her sights on the Duah as she flew and rammed the creature straight into the wall. However, the Duah lashed its claws out to knock Zon back. The two glared at each other as they flew and lashed out claws and teeth at one another.

Rex formed his Smack Hands as he tried to keep one Death-Worm back as it had venom dripping through its claws that almost fell onto Rex's face. "Man… I really hate worms." Rex muttered as he pulled one Smack Hand back, which spun like a drill before he punched the creature in the face to send it reeling back. Rex ran to press the advantage as he formed Punk Busters on his feet before jumping and delivering a devastating airborne roundhouse to the Death-Worm's face and knock its teeth out.

Diamondhead shot several diamond shards from his hands to keep the second Death-Worm at bay, but that only served to anger the creature as it lunged and grabbed Diamondhead in its mouth and attempted to swallow him, but Diamondhead's hands turned into sharpened blades to pierce the inside of the creature's mouth, causing it to screech in pain as it spat him out, letting Diamondhead get back up as he pressed his hands on the ground to create a diamond prison around the cryptid and keep it contained.

Meanwhile; Kim, Ron, Zak, and Fiskerton, along with Komodo found themselves surrounded by more than two dozen Chupacabras being led by the Ahuizotl as it snarled at Zak in particular.

"Uh Zak, call me crazy, but that crytpid looks like it has it out for you." Kim noticed.

"The Ahuizotl, and yeah it does. It can also use that tail-hand of yours to suck out your eyeballs." Zak explained.

"Oh, that is just sick and wrong!" Ron cringed with Rufus wrenching in disgust as well.

"I'll take care of him; you guys handle the Chupacabras." Zak said as he used his Claw to extend its staff part and pole vault straight at the Ahuizotl, landing on the creature's chest with his feet and knocking it back.

"Chupacabras, huh?" Ron observed as he activated his Mystic Monkey power. "You know, I thought they'd be a lot bigger."

"Guess they're pack-animals." Kim assumed as she glanced at Fiskerton who merely shrugged.

The many Chupacabras leapt at their supposed prey, but they were ready as Kim ran and punched one down before delivering a roundhouse to knock back two more and jumping to land on her hands and perform a split-kick to knock down two more before spinning her feet in the air like a helicopter blade knock down any that tried to pounce her. Komodo even provided Kim with aid as he stuck to her rear to swipe his tail at one Chupacabra before jumping to pounce on two more, lashing out with teeth and claws.

Ron used his own monkey martial arts skills as he did multiple air flips and landed to thrust his hands forward, sending an invisible force outward to knock back multiple Chupacabras. Several tried to get at him from behind, but Fiskerton was quick to rush in and smack them down with his own hands before he grabbed a coach from the side of the room and used it like a blunt weapon to knock down any Chupacabras that tried to pounce him.

Zak meanwhile squared off with the Ahuizotl as it snarled at him. "Holding a grudge huh? Well, I don't have time to play with you, so get out of my way or I'll do worse than seal you back in your tomb." However, Zak didn't appear to notice the Ahuizotl's elongated tail trying to sneak up on him from behind, but Zak was still able to grab it with his Claw. "Seriously? You tried that same trick before, don't think I forgot." Zak then pulled on the Claw to pull in the Ahuizotl, where Zak delivered a punch to its face and knock it back.

Danny flew and shot Ecto-Beams at whatever Skree was coming close to him, each one came down with one hit as Jake flew alongside him to blast fire at the Skree, resulting in one-hit take downs as well. It seemed like most of the aerial cryptids would fall rather easily.

"I get Zak probably wants us to hold back against most of these guys but still… it feels like they're going down too easy." Jake said.

"Yeah, I got a feeling this is only the warm-up." Danny deduced as they heard a painful cry from Zon who was thrown back against the wall and pinned by the Duah.

The Duah snarled at Zon, who snarled defiantly at him to. However, before the creature could bite down on her, Jake was quick to fly in and wrap his arms around the Duah's neck and pull it back.

"Hey, leave the lady alone!" Jake exclaimed as the Duah struggled in its grip, but lashed out its wings towards Jake's face, forcing him to let go, but this left the Duah open for an ecto-blast from Danny right into the wall. Jake even came in with flying punch to the Duah's face and send it crashing down to the floor, knocking it unconscious.

Zon flew a bit closer towards Danny and Jake as she nuzzled her head against Danny first. "Okay… okay you're welcome." Danny chuckled slightly before Zon nuzzled against Jake's face as well.

"Let me guess, your ex?" Jake assumed, resulting in Zon chirping in confirmation. "Yeah, he seemed like an ass."

Rex jumped up into the air with his Punk Busters above the Death-Worm he was facing before forming both his Fun-Chucks and fell down as he spun them before slamming them on the giant worm's face to knock it unconscious. Rex then turned to see Diamondhead finish up with his diamond prison to keep his own Death-Worm. The two quickly exchanged a high-five.

"Anyone call for an exterminator?" Rex joked.

"That's how we get it done." Diamondhead smirked.

Kim was facing against six more Chupacabras, but it seemed like she wouldn't have to deal with any as a coach was thrown to send them flying all the way across the room. She looked in surprise to see Fiskerton giving a warrior's yell as he pound his chest King-Kong style.

"Whoa… thanks." She smiled at Fisk who gave a smile and a nod as well.

Ron ran and flipped up the stairs with a pack of seven Chupacabras right behind him. Once he made it to the middle-level where the stairs split up, Ron made a martial arts stance as he faded the Chupacabras. "Just you and me Rufus, you ready?"

Rufus made a similar stance on Ron's shoulder. However, this proved to be unnecessary as one of the Chupacabras was pulled down by an invisible force and thrown off the staircase. The others were swiped off their feet and fell down the stairs as well, the assailant revealed himself as Komodo who had turned invisible.

Ron and Rufus looked almost dumbfounded. "A komodo dragon that can turn invisible… That is so cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yep. Uh-huh. Cool." Rufus chirped as well as Komodo hung his head high in their praise.

Zak meanwhile continued to parry his Claw against the claw-strikes from the Ahuizotl. The creature tried to lash out its tail-claw at Zak, but he ducked underneath the strike and spun his claw like a staff before swinging to strike both ends repeatedly against the Ahuizotl's face to knock it back. As it reeled back, Zak launched the grappler in his Claw, which hit the Ahuizotl in the chest and send it flying and crashing into a grandfather clock to knock it out.

Zak breathed a sigh of relief as he regrouped with the rest of his team. "Everyone alright?"

"We came, we saw, we kicked Crytpid-butt!" Ron cheered as he and Rex exchanged a high-five, along with Jake.

"Can we get a what-what? Hollah!" Jake cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Danny told everyone. "We still gotta find Zak's parents, and Argost himself."

"Yeah, this house isn't done with us yet." Zak said.

"Pretty sure if all the guy's got is mind-controlled animals, we can take him." Rex said confidentially. However, several smaller doors opened along the floor as hundreds of beetle-like insects began to flow into the chamber and quickly surround the group.

"Uh oh." Fiskerton mumbled as Zon and Komodo were also on edge.

"Are these… bugs?" Kim questioned.

"Well, they don't look all that dangerous to me." Ben observed.

"No, these things are bad news!" Zak stated as he recognized these bugs. These were the Jinshin-Mushi. "We have to get out of here, now!"

Before anyone could ask Zak what he meant by that, the crytpid insects began to wag their tails which somehow caused the entire room to vibrate, almost as if an earth-quake had hit the mansion.

"Wait... are these things causing an earthquake?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's what they do!" Zak responded as the ceiling and walls already began to collapse. Rex immediately formed his Block Party to create a shield around the whole group and protect them from the falling rubble.

"Okay, I'm calling this! Everyone, hang onto me!" Danny exclaimed as the Avengers held onto Danny and each other, including Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo. Danny then turned himself, and by extension, everyone else intangible, allowing them to phase through the floor just as the entire room collapsed.

* * *

Back in the control room, Munya snapped his fingers in frustration as he saw the intruders escape. However, when he looked at another monitor, he saw them all become tangible again as they fell through the floor and into a dungeon in the basement. This caused him to smile as he began to work with more of the levers and switches.

* * *

Everyone tried to regain their bearings as they had just barely escaped being buried alive in the upper floor. "Okay, since when can bugs cause freaking earthquakes?!" Rex questioned.

"Told you this place was a death trap." Zak said as they all got up.

"Where are we now?" Danny questioned as they looked around at their new location; which was a room filed with iron maidens, torture-tables, and even a couple of guillotines on the ceiling and other medieval torture items that no one could even find names for. Needless to say, it creeped the group out.

"Okay… this guy needs a new hobby." Kim cringed in disgust.

"Hold on, we're in a dungeon, aren't we?" Ron asked. "So, maybe this is where your parents are Zak."

"Maybe…" Zak tried to think. "I mean, he does have a thing for classic monster movies, so I wouldn't put it past him. But that sounds way too easy, not Argost's usual style."

"The guy just sicked cryptids on us and now we're basically in a torture chamber. Just what kind of style does this freak show have?" Jake questioned.

"The kind where need to keep moving." Ben said. "He knows we're here, and he probably knows where we are to."

"Ben's right, we have to…" Before Danny could finish, the wall on the side suddenly opened as someone ran out to tackle him, much to the group's shock. But Danny used his own strength to throw the mysterious assailant off him, but as he primed an Ecto-beam, he was shocked to see it wasn't another controlled cryptid but rather a human being, one that Zak instantly recognized.

"Uncle Doyle!" Zak exclaimed as everyone else look in surprise. The man in purple with a red mohawk was also surprised to see his nephew, but it was a welcomed one.

"Mini-man!" Doyle greeted. "Good to see ya!" He exchanged a quick high-five with Zak, which turned into a brief hug before he greeted the rest of the Saturdays. "Gorilla-cat, Jurassic, Lizard." Fiskerton gave a happy and excited chirp as he pulled Doyle into an almost bone-crushing hug. "Okay… easy… easy!" Doyle winced.

"Zak… you know this guy?" Kim asked.

"Uh yeah, that's my uncle." Zak introduced as Fisk put him down. "Uncle Doyle, these are my friends, the Avengers."

"Your new team huh? Nice to meet ya." Doyle gave a finger-greeting salute.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to." Danny shook his hand.

"Hang on, how do we know this isn't another Weird World trick?" Ben asked almost skeptically.

"Guys, trust me, it's him." Zak said. "He's one of the few people who can survive this nightmare place on his own. He did it twice."

"Seriously?!" Jake, Ron, Kim, and Rex all questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, when your trained as a cut-throat mercenary, you pick up a few things." Doyle gave a brief explanation.

"But how'd you know we'd be here?" Zak asked.

"A couple of flying jellyfish tried to jump me back at my place. Their eyes were glowing green, so I figured the obvious suspect." Doyle explained. "But Zak, why are _you_ here?"

"He's got Mom and Dad, Doyle." Zak answered grimly.

"What?!" Doyle questioned.

"Yeah, and we're here to help." Danny said.

"We've each tangoed with more than our fair share of super villains." Kim also said. "This place is nuts, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"And if Zak's family needs our help, then we're in to." Ben added.

All the other Avengers had serious expressions on their faces, indicating they were behind Zak one hundred percent on this, something that impressed Doyle quite a bit.

"You got some good friends Zak."

"I know." Zak smiled. "Come on, let's not keep Argost waiting."

They exited out the door into a large hallway, with several more steel doors along the walls, indicating the group was indeed in a dungeon.

"Okay, we're in a dungeon, any sign of your parents, Zak?" Jake asked.

"I can't tell… Komodo?" Zak asked his reptilian brother who sniffed the air to try and find any familiar scents but couldn't as he shook his head. "No, they're not here."

"They gotta be somewhere in this crazy place." Danny said. "Maybe I can try to scout ahead…"

"Bad idea." Doyle said immediately. "You don't know Weird World, and that's exactly what Argost wants."

Zak looked curiously at his Uncle. "You know, that's actually surprising considering you were off on your own twice in this place."

"But I doubt Argost would be stupid enough to underestimate me again. Pretty sure he's got a contingency." Doyle said.

"So, we stick together then?" Jake asked. "But this place is huge!"

"Then let's stop sneaking around and just tear this freaking wannabe-asylum apart!" Rex exclaimed as he formed his Smack Hands and punched down one wall, only for the wall behind it to 'punch' back and slam Rex into the other wall.

"Rex!" Ben exclaimed as he and everyone else ran to try and help him, but the wall explodes as Rex punched his way back with his Smack Hands, which he promptly withdrew.

"And I thought Abysus was crazy." Rex muttered.

Soon, the group heard multiple noises and gear-like sounds coming from the walls and ceilings. "Guys… what's that…?" Ron gulped nervously as Rufus hid deeper into Ron's coat pocket.

"Looks like we got some traps coming…" Zak stated. "Run!"

The group ran and as they did, multiple guillotine-blades fell down from the ceiling and almost cleaved some of them in two. But Danny was able to grab Kim and turn both of them intangible to avoid the blades; Ron and Jake could barely avoid them themselves as Fiskerton screamed and tried to run in-between each dropped blade. But it wasn't just them as several holes in the walls opened up to shoot multiple darts at the group, probably poisonous ones as well as Rex formed his Block Party to block one side of the group as Ben transformed into Big Chill to blow his ice-breath and freeze the entire wall solid.

However, that wasn't even the worst of it as a hole opened up on the ceiling and water quickly fell down which began to flood the entire hallway.

"Oh, come on!" Doyle exclaimed as the chamber was already half-way flooded in less than a few seconds. Big Chill turned into Rip Jaws as Rex formed his Boogie Pack and the two tried to swim/soar underwater just as the entire basement was completely flooded with most of the group struggling to hold their breath. Rip Jaws and Rex tried to get to most of their friends; but five large holes began to open up on the floor which began to suck out the water like a drain only at a much faster rate.

Despite many of the attempts to resist such as trying quickly to swim or even hold onto the wall, the suction was too strong as Kim was pulled into one hole, Rex into another as even his Boogie Pack wasn't strong enough to resist the pole. Ron accidentally fell back into Doyle as they both fell into one hole together, with Rufus sent flying out of Ron's pocket, only to get caught by Fiskerton who was also sucked into one hole along with Fiskerton and Komodo. Zak was the last one to get sucked into the final hole just as all the water was drained out of the hallway and the holes all closed; leaving only Jake, Danny, and Rip Jaws who transformed back into Ben as they tried to regain their breath.

"What the hell just happened?! Where's the rest of our team?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Divide and conquer… that must be his game." Ben said as they each got back up on their feet.

"I'm sick of all these twisted games this freak is throwing at us!" Jake exclaimed angrily. "Let's just tear this whole place apart till we find our friends and Zak's family, and get the hell out of here!"

"You are not going anywhere!"

The three remaining Avengers turned around in surprise to see the cell-doors all opened with several loud hisses coming from them. Rani-Nagi revealed herself along three other Naga companions. One was a red cobra, the other was a black serpent with an elongated neck, the last one had green scales and two heads.

"What the… snake people?!" Jake exclaimed.

"They're Nagas, I think." Ben explained. "Zak told me about them; a snake-men cult that worships Kur like a god."

Danny noticed another door opening from behind as someone else stepped out. "Okay, and who is _that?" _

Ben and Jake turned around in surprise to see Munya enter the hallway as well. He glared at them before closing his single eye, which reopened to form a slit as his entire body began to pulsate and he moaned in pain. His skin turned red as his muscles grew and spider-like legs formed out of his back, even his face contorted spider-like features before he ripped off his shirt to reveal his transformed body.

"Yeah… that's a problem." Ben winced as he, Jake, and Danny came together as Munya and the Nagas surrounded them.

* * *

Ron spat out some water as Doyle offered him a hand. "You okay kid?" The former mercenary asked the Monkey Kung Fu master as he helped him up. The two of them appeared to be trapped in a dungeon-like chamber

"I'm fine…" Ron felt his coat and found his companion was missing. "Rufus? Rufus? Rufus!" He began to panic. "Where's Rufus?!"

"Who… look out!" Doyle tackled Ron out of the way to avoid a large stinger from the shadows. But what stepped out of the shadows was something truly horrifying, and something that Doyle recognized.

"Baron Finster!? But how…" Doyle gave an audible gasp as he expected his old enemy to come in on a mechanical scorpion body, but it was revealed to be an organic one as his body appeared to be even more scorpion-like as his lower half was a scorpion's hole body, claws and all. Even his human hands had been replaced with scorpion claws, mandibles hung from his mouth, and his eyes had a green aura around them, indicating he was controlled by the Anti-Kur power.

Ron's face was one of total horror, like something from a monster movie come to life as even Doyle looked disgusted. "Oh… well… that is just all kinds of nasty…"

* * *

Kim had found herself in a smaller dungeon as well as she rubbed her head and tried to regain her senses. She looked in a puddle of water underneath her and saw someone just above her with a weapon in hand, and Kim just barley rolled out of the way to avoid it. She looked in surprise to see there was someone else here, a woman with white hair and holding a sword in her hands.

"Wait… aren't you… Zak's mom?" Kim questioned as she was looking at Drew Saturday, however as she stepped out in the open, Drew's eyes had the same Anti-Kur aura over them as she only glared at Kim while brandishing her Fire-Sword.

* * *

"Alright, where the hell am I now?" Rex wondered aloud as he was in a similar predicament. "You think locking me in a dungeon is gonna get rid of me? Then you don't know me at all!" He exclaimed, believing his enemy could hear him as he formed his Smack Hands to punch his way out, only for something hard to slug him across the face and send him crashing into the wall.

"So, gotta fight my way out, huh?!" Rex got back up. "Well who's…" However, the young EVO's eyes widened in surprise as his opponent turned out to be none other than Solomon 'Doc' Saturday who also had his own eyes emanating the green aura of the Anti-Kur. Doc held his pulsating power glove in his right hand as he roared and lunged at Rex.

* * *

Fiskerton pulled himself back on his feet as Komodo and Zon shook the water off their bodies. Fisk tried to shake the water out of his fur as well but was surprised to see something in his fur moving. This turned out to be Rufus as he climbed out of Fisk's fur and onto his shoulder to spit out some access water. The four animals looked around to see that they were in some sort of sewer-like area.

Rufus noticed something moving the water and gave an alarmed squeak as he pointed toward the water as a creature began to rise from it. Fisk, Zon, and Komodo all gave alarmed calls and screeches as they looked to see the giant octopus/crab like crytpid known as the Migas emerge from the water with glowing green eyes glaring down at them.

* * *

Zak himself was all alone as he found himself in a tight chamber, but one that was incredibly tall, almost like he was in the inside of a chimney. He didn't have much time to collect himself however as the floor began to move and shoot straight up. The force was enough to keep Zak pinned as the platform ascended at an incredibly fast rate, that it didn't even stop when it reached the top, sending Zak flying out and crashing hard on the ground.

"What… the heck I…" Zak however looked in surprise to see he was outside, but not just outside, he was on the Weird World's own rooftop, he could see the landscape for miles around him. "I'm… on the roof…?"

"Yes, it seemed like the quite the place to hold a climatic showdown."

Zak turned around and looked upward to see his mortal enemy perched almost like a gargoyle on the ledge of an upper part of the roof, holding the weapon known as the Fang in his hands with glowing green eyes underneath his mask.

"Greetings and bienvenue young Saturday." V.V. Argost greeted with a formal bow. "I hope you enjoy the view, for it is the last thing you will ever see."

**Done. So, looks like even the Avengers are having a difficult time in Weird World as they are now separated and facing off against different opponents…**

***Doyle and Ron are up against a reanimated Baron Finster**

***Rex is facing Doc**

***Kim is stuck fighting Drew**

***Ben, Danny, and Jake are fighting the Nagas and Munya**

***Fiskerton, Rufus, Zon, and Komodo are against the giant crytpid known as the Migas**

***And of course, Zak is face-to-face with Argost once more.**

**Now to explain a few things. Argost is back in his original Yeti-body, I won't go into exact details how (that ascertains into spoilers), but basically his body was cloned, and his consciousness transferred from the one Animo made him into that one. And I know in the cannon series, Baron Finster was killed by Argost, and while he did kill him, I decided to make his fate much more cruel (as per Argost's character), as similar to Munya, he reanimated him with cryptid-scorpion DNA, making him easier to control.**

**And I'm sure many of you are confused as to how Doc and Drew are being controlled as the Anti-Kur powers only affects cryptids, but they aren't being controlled directly. I'll give you a hint, there is a certain crytpid parasite attached to them that Argost favors and has used to control people before, and since they are cryptids, he's using those parasites as a link with his Anti-Kur powers to control Doc and Drew. I hope that makes sense.**

**Anyway, how will our heroes get out of this predicament? Find out as the final part of Episode 7 will be uploaded soon. Until then, see ya. **


	3. Part 3

**Hi everyone. Thanks again for waiting, I know we've been going through some stressful moments with this whole coronavirus thing, and many of us are on lockdown, I however work in a grocery store, technically a Costco which is a bit more than that, and it's one of the essentials that has to remain open (which also includes pharmacies and hospitals), so I'm not stuck at home. I am hoping that this conclusion to the Avengers episode will help elevate everyone's spirits a bit. So, with that being said, let's get started**

**Part 3**

Zak rolled back on the roof to avoid V.V. Argost as he leapt from his perch to bring down his glowing Fang weapon onto Zak, but Zak was quick to get back on his feet and lash out the grappler from the Claw at his enemy, which Argost countered with the Fang's own grappler. Both weapons intercepted each other and returned as Zak's own Kur powers activated, almost on instinct, the orange glow in his eyes to mirror the eerie green from Argost's Anti-Kur abilities.

"And so, here are again, Young Saturday." Argost mused. "You and I, tampering with ancient forces that could shake this world to it's very core. My this brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"How'd you come back, Argost?" Zak questioned. "And in your actual body, to? Last time I checked; you were stuck in a coma with that Crytpid-patchwork Animo made you."

"Yes, that was rather unfortunate." Argost replied. "However, I've had the pleasure of making some new… acquaintances so to speak; who have helped me to reconstruct myself." Argost showed off his body a bit, or what one could see with his black suit underneath his robe. "What you see here is actually a _cloned _body, my mind is still my own."

"And your powers? How are they back?" Zak questioned.

"For the same reason I suppose your powers have returned." Argost answered. "Not that it matters, because neither you nor your new friends will be leaving Weird World alive."

Zak smirked. "You couldn't beat me when I was a kid, what makes you think you can beat me now? And don't worry, I know my friends can handle themselves." Zak extended his claw and swung it down onto Argost who blocked it with the Fang.

"Are you so certain, my young Kurling?" Argost mused entreatingly. "I've made the proper arrangements for your friends and family to get to know one another… as painfully as possible."

* * *

Kim ducked underneath a swing from Drew's fire sword and backflipped to gain some distance, only for Drew, who's eyes continued to glow with the green Anti-Kur aura, to aim her sword forward and have it blast out a stream of flame, which Kim could just barley avoid, though the explosion was able to knock Kim onto the ground.

"Okay… I gotta admit that sword is kinda cool." Kim muttered as she tried to pull herself up to face the controlled Drew again. She couldn't quite explain it, but this fight seemed to remind her of her many fights against Shego. However, what really concerned her the most was the glow in Drew's eyes; but her concern was more so focused on avoiding the continuous slashes and swings from Drew's sword as Kim was stuck on defense.

"Zak said these kinds of powers can only work on Cryptids, so how come _your _eyes are glowing?" She questioned as she jumped and flipped over Drew who tried a horizontal swing at Kim. The moment she flipped behind Drew she spotted something on the back of the older woman's neck, some kind of parasite-like creature with a green aura around it as well. This moment proved to be the distraction Drew needed to lash out a kick to Kim before she even landed, sending her skidding across the ground and smacking against the wall.

"Let me guess, some kind of Crytpid parasite?" Kim assumed as she pulled herself back up. "So that's how Argost is controlling you. And all I have to do is take it off, huh? Should be simple enough." Kim however was forced to clap her hands to block the fire-sword lashed down onto her by the controlled-Drew. "Simple… but not easy…"

* * *

Rex reeled back as Doc slugged him across the face with his glowing gauntlet. But when Doc tried to punch Rex again, he formed his Block Party in his right arm to create a shield to block the Gauntlet's blow before forming a Smack Hand in his left hand to punch Doc back and send him crashing to the wall.

"I've done the whole mind control thing before, not a fan." Rex said as he saw Doc pull himself back up, the green aura still surrounding his eyes. "Okay, props the Zak's dad, he knows how to take a hit. Sorry man, I know you're my pal's dad and all, but I'm gonna have to kick your ass now." Rex formed Smack Hands in both his hands as he charged at Doc, who responded in kind.

Rex swung his left Smack Hand, only for Doc to duck underneath it and slug Rex with an uppercut with his gauntlet before punching him in his face with his other hand. But Rex was quick to respond by grabbing Doc with his right Smack Hand and pin him against the wall. However, Doc's gauntlet began to glow as it generated some kind of cryogenic energy that actually froze Rex's Smack Hand, allowing the controlled-Doc to shatter out of it, surprising Rex and leaving him open for a punch across Rex's face with the power-gauntlet, sending Rex crashing against the wall.

"Well… gotta tell ya Zak." Rex pushed himself back up to face Doc again. "You're dad's a badass."

* * *

Ron and Doyle both rolled out of the way of the tail-strike from the mutated and reanimated Baron Finster. The abomination snarled at both of them, mostly towards Doyle. Even though it was something the equivalent of a Cryptid-Frankenstein-zombie, it still held a great deal of resentment towards the former mercenary that repeatedly bested him. He went straight toward Doyle to lash out his claws at him, but Doyle flew over on his jet-pack before throwing a pair of concussion grenades, but this only served to piss him off as Finster lashed out his tail to smack Doyle across the chest and send him rolling back across the ground.

Before Finster could even press the attack, he heard a martial arts yell and turned around in surprise to see Ron flipping through the air repeatedly before landing both his feet on Finster's chest to send him sliding back before Ron landed on his feet to face the creature, which only earned a cringe in disgust.

"So, what's with the mutant scorpion thing?" Ron questioned.

"Baron Finster." Doyle explained. "Long story, but he was a crime lord who helped Argost get the money for Weird World. Thing is, he had a robot scorpion body."

"Really? This guy got a thing for scorpions or what?" Ron questioned as the two rolled out of the way of another tail thrust from Finster.

"No idea. But I thought the guy was dead. Guess Argost must have injected cryptid-scorpion DNA or something to bring him back to life somehow… as alive as he looks anyway." Doyle remarked, being more than a little disturbed himself as he dodged and parried the claws that Finster lashed out at him and rolled underneath Finster's scorpion-lower body.

Ron meanwhile looked more than simply freaked out as he let all those details sink in. "You mean… he killed a guy… then brought him back to life as some kind of… Frankenstein-zombie Cryptid?!" Ron exclaimed as he could just barley dodge another tail strike. "This goes beyond 'sick-and-wrong'… it's wrong-sick!"

"Yeah…" Doyle agreed as he used his jetpack to hover over Finster and let loose on rapid-energy-bullet blasts from his wrist gauntlets. "But how about we be traumatized _after _making it out of this hell-hole alive?"

Ron shook his head, realizing Doyle was right. "Yeah, good idea." His whole body began to glow blue as he got serious and activated his Mystic Monkey power. "Just hope Rufus is doing okay."

* * *

Rufus gave an alarmed squeal as he held onto Fiskerton's shoulder, who himself gave an alarmed yelp, to avoid the claws lashed out by the enormous cryptid currently under Argost's control known as the Migas. Fiskerton ran towards a crumbling pillar and tried to climb up it so that he and Rufus can escape the tentacles that were also shooting towards them.

Fortunately, Zon flew in the face of the giant sea-cryptid to lash her talons out at its eyes, appearing to be the most vulnerable part of the Migas. Zon's lashings helped to keep the monster at bay, which appeared to leave it open for Komodo to rush into the water and bite down on its lower areas. This however only appeared to have angered the creature as it smacked its tentacle at Komodo to knock him back while doing the same thing for Zon to knock her out of the air.

The Migas heard an angry call and looked to see Fiskerton leaping down toward it with a large brick in his hands to smash against the Migas' head, causing it to roar painfully before it shook Fisk off and knocked him down near the downed Zon and Komodo. The three Saturday cryptids looked in fear as the even larger creature loomed over them, however it would appear that their salvation soon came in the form of the only non-cryptid animal in the room.

Rufus had scurried onto the head of the Migas during Fiskerton's earlier struggles and scurried up onto the elongated veins connecting the Migas' eyes to its head and bit down on it, causing the Migas enormous pain, as the enormous cryptid roared and thrashed about in the sewer-area, the entire room began to shake.

Rufus struggled to hang on for a brief moment until he was thrown off, he gave an alarmed squeal but was fortunately caught by Fiskerton as he, Zon, and Komodo began to panic admits the crumbling room. Rufus however spotted the sewer tunnel at the end of the room that could lead to a way out.

"There!" Rufus pointed to the tunnel, which Fiskerton seemed to understand as he nodded and made motions for Komodo and Zon to follow him. The three Saturday cryptids, with Rufus on Fiskerton's shoulder, ran or flew past the Migas as it recovered and lashed out its claws and tentacles toward them, but they were each fast and agile enough to avoid the strikes before they made it to the tunnel and began to crawl out of the room.

After a quick escape, the four animals crawl out of the tunnel and into a pound at least a couple blocks away from the Weird World mansion. Fiskerton, at first, breathed a huge sigh of relief before realizing that his entire family, as well as his new friends were still in Weird World. He giva a few worried whimpers, causing Rufus to look in concern.

However, Komodo had picked up a familiar scent, or rather a _pair _of familiar scents before looking toward the roof and growled. Zon and Komodo could tell that he had likely found Zak as well as Argost. Fiskerton looked toward the roof in the distance where he could just barely make out the figures of Zak and Argost duking it out. The Lemurian soon had a determined glare on his face as he turned to Rufus, who had an equally serious expression before pointing toward the roof of the mansion.

"Charge!" Rufus squealed before Fisk, Zon, and Komodo made their way toward Weird World once more.

* * *

Meanwhile; back inside Weird World, as Danny and Zak flew throughout the dungeon, blasting Ecto-beams and fire-balls respectively at Rani Nagi and her fellow Nagas, Ben had found himself face-to-face with the humanoid-spider known as Munya.

Munya roared as he raised his fists to try and crush Ben, but he dodged out of the way and prepared his Omnitrix. "What do you say we fight spider with spider?" Ben suggested as he pressed down on the watch to transform into Spider-Monkey. Munya tried to punch the Arachne-chimp, only for him to leap and stick to the ceiling where Spider-Monkey shot some webbing from his tail into Munya's face to temporarily blind him and leave him open where Spider-Monkey leapt from the wall to deliver a kick across Munya's face. As he was blinded, Spider-Monkey leapt to deliver multiple punches and kicks across Munya's body to knock him down.

However, Munya was able to use his own superior strength to pry the webbing off his face right before Spider-Monkey leapt at him again, only for Munya to grab him by the tail and slam him on the ground before tossing him away.

"Okay… guy can pack a punch." Spider-Monkey moaned as he rubbed his head, only to give an alerted cry as he leapt onto the wall to avoid web blasts shot at him by Munya from his own mouth. "Man, you really give spider's a bad name pal. Which is saying a lot considering you know not everyone likes them…" He said as he leapt and dodged to avoid Munya's repeated web-shots.

Meanwhile, Jake flew backwards to avoid the lunging of the two-headed Naga before he flew forward and swung his tail while airborne to knock the green-skinned Naga back slightly before pressing the attack with a stream of fire from his mouth. The Naga held its hands in front of its face in a vain attempt to shield itself, but the fire was rather painful for it. However, Jake himself was knocked back and sent skidding across the ground by none other than Rani Nagi herself.

"A dragon… how quaint." Rani Nagi mused. "Though I find it rather ironic that such a creature would side with the humans. You should join _us_, and I promise we will grant you more power than any human could possibly give ya."

Jake rubbed his mouth slightly as the American Dragon stood back up and took up a martial art stance. "Sorry, had the same offer before, not into the whole world-domination/human-extinction thing. I think I'll pass."

Rani Nagi hissed. "Then your arrogance shall be your undoing!" She quickly lunged at him, but Jake flew into the air and shot his foot down onto her head to kick her to the floor, but she quickly recovered and smacked Jake away with her hands before engaging him.

Danny, meanwhile, flew up and around the cobra and black-scaled Nagas before unleashing a salvo of Ecto-rays on them. Though they were swift enough to dodge most of them, the blasts still hurt quite a bit as a few were able to hit. However, it did little to deter the cobra-Naga as it lunged at Danny to lash out its claws, but Danny ducked underneath the claw to deliver a flying upper cut to its jaw to disorient it before spinning to deliver a roundhouse to its head and send it crashing to the wall. However, before Danny could respond, his entire body was ensnared by the tail of the black-scaled Naga before it slammed Danny onto the ground.

But the half-ghost only smirked in response. "Yeah, I don't think so." His whole body turned intangible as he phased from the Naga's grip, much to the human snake's shock, and leaving him open for Danny to deliver a point-blank Ecto-beam to its chest to send it crashing into his partner and even more through a collapsing wall.

However, Ben, still in the form of Spider-Monkey wasn't on the winning streak against Munya as he was hit by a blast of webbing that stuck him to the wall. Munya then approached the pinned enemy, cracking his knuckles with deadly intent.

"Okay… so Spider-Monkey's not gonna cut it." He said to himself before he was able to use his tail to hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest just as Munya lashed out a punch, only to find it caught by a stronger grip right as the green glow subsided, and in Spider-Monkey's place was another of Ben's transformations, the humanoid bird of prey known as Kickin Hawk.

"Let's see how you handle this guy." Kickin Hawk challenged as he used his free hand to easily pry the webbing off his body and deliver a strong kick to Munya's face to send him crashing backwards.

* * *

_Rooftop_

Zak lashed the Claw out at Argost, who blocked and parried the attack with the Fang. With both their eyes and weapons glowing their respective colors from their own Kur and Anti-Kur powers, it seemed almost like a duel in a science fiction movie. Neither was willing to back down as while Zak was a near-master at hand-to-hand combat and has had the Claw as his personal weapon for years; Argost was physically stronger due to him being a yeti and was much more agile, and it seemed that the two were evenly matched in their battle.

Argost leapt and gave a veridical swing of the Fang onto Zak, who was able to block it with the Claw before extending it like a staff and spun it around like a helicopter-blade before lashing it out with the added momentum onto Argost's side to knock him back slightly. However, Argost was still on his feet as he reached into his robe and threw out multiple acid-pellets, but Zak was able to step back and used the grappler on his Claw to pull himself up on a higher perch just above Argost where he lashed out with the Claw on a nearby gargoyle to knock it down, hopping to crush Argost with it, but Argost leapt out of the way and launched the grappler from the Fang to catch onto Zak's ankle and pull him back down.

V.V. Argost lifted the Fang up with the intent on slashing down on Zak, however before he even got the chance to, Zon suddenly flew up out of nowhere to grab Argost by his shoulders and fling him toward a side-window on the roof.

"Zon!" Zak exclaimed in surprise.

But it wasn't just Zon, Argost felt a chomp on his leg, which turned out to be Komodo who just lowered his camouflage, and this itself turned out to be a distraction as Fiskerton leapt up onto the roof behind Argost, grab him and heave him over his shoulders, and actually send Argost flying off the roof.

Argost would have fallen had he not used the grappler of the Fang to pull himself back up, where he glared at Zak who stood alongside Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo, all of whom growled or hissed at the enemy of their family.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Zak said with a grin.

However, Argost had his own malevolent grin to give. "Yes, it has." He activated his Anti-Kur powers once more, aiming the Fang at the Saturday cryptids, with the intent on putting them under his control as their eyes turned green.

"No!" Zak aimed the Claw at them as he activated his own Kur powers to try and shield them from Argost's influence. The conflicting orange and green auras engulfed all three of them as they each held their heads and moaned in pain.

"All you are doing is causing them pain, boy!" Argost told Zak as they pressed their powers against each other. "You claim these cryptids are part of your family, but you know nothing of a cryptid's true primal instinct!"

Zak glared at his hated enemy, but his glare turned into a smirk as he noticed something Argost didn't. "Well, how about something that's _not _a cryptid?"

Argost only looked in confusion as he looked towards his arm to find Rufus having crawled onto him from when Fisk previously grabbed him. "Hello." Rufus waved before biting down on the wrist of the hand that held the Fang, causing Argost to yell in pain, forcing him to drop the Fang and distracting his train of thought and leaving him open for Zak to rush in, grab the Fang and launch its grappler point-blank at Argost, sending him crashing through a window.

With his powers deactivated, and no longer having anything to focus them; Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon felt a great sense of mental relief.

"You guys okay?" Zak asked as he walked towards them with both the Claw and Fang in his hands. Fiskerton gave a smile and a thumbs up as Zon and Komodo each gave confirming growls. Even Rufus appeared on Zak's shoulder to give him a thumbs up as well. "Nice one, Rufus."

All of them heard a groan as Argost pulled himself out of the window and glared at the group, who in return glared at them.

"Clever boy." Argost practically growled. "But I do not need my powers to tear your neck!"

"Bring it, yeti-boy." Zak challenged as he held the Claw and Fang like a pair of dual wield weapons right before he, Fisk, Zon, Komodo, and even Rufus charged at him.

* * *

Kim ducked underneath a swipe from Drew's fire-sword and swept her feet to knock Drew down. But this didn't last very long as Drew spun her legs around to keep Kim at bay before jumping back up and blasting her fire-sword at Kim, who ran around the room to avoid all the blasts shot at her. This was starting to get really frustrating; she just needed an opening to get that parasite off Drew's neck and free her.

However, a stray blast was actually shot behind Kim, which was odd because it wasn't aimed at all in her direction. Kim stopped her movements when she saw Drew holding her head in pain, incidentally, dropping the fire-sword, the green glow flickering on and off in her eyes. Though surprised, Kim saw this as her opportunity as she quickly ran to grab the downed fire-sword, slide behind Drew and slicing the sword at the back of her neck, slicing the neural parasite in half and severing Argost's link.

Drew briefly fell to her knees to catch her breath as she regained her own thoughts. Kim kneeled down to help her.

"Mrs. Saturday? Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"Yeah…" Drew shook her head when her vision cleared, and she saw Kim's face. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Kim Possible. I'm a friend of Zak's." Kim introduced herself as she helped Drew to her feet. "What was the last thing you remember?"

Drew tried to remember. "I remember… a bunch of different cryptids attacking our home and…" Her eyes widened. "Argost! Where are we?!"

"Weird World." Kim replied. "Zak and I, and a bunch of our friends came to rescue you guys. But we got separated."

"Then let's find them." Drew took back her fire-sword. "I am so done with this place!" She vented out her frustration, while also creating herself and Kim an escape-route by blasting a hole in the wall with her fire-sword.

"Come on! We shouldn't be far from the others!" Kim stated as she and Drew ran down the hole.

* * *

At the same time, Doc had pinned Rex to the wall and readied to punch his head clean off with his energized gauntlet, but Rex quickly grabbed onto the gauntlet with both his hands and used his nanites to short-circuit the gauntlet, causing it to malfunction, before kicking Doc back with a Punk-Buster on his left leg.

"That all you got? Cause I can do this all day!" Rex challenged as he saw Doc get back up, when suddenly Doc clutched his head, Argost's control weakening, with the green glow in his eyes flickering on and off. Rex was surprised but he also saw this as his chance as he formed his Blaster Caster to ensnare Doc and slam him to the wall. With his back exposed, Rex saw the neural parasite attached to the back of Doc's neck.

"Guess that thing's the problem. Easy fix." Rex reached with his hand to pry the neural parasite off Doc before forming his Smack Hand to crush it. He retracted his Blaster Caster to release Doc once he saw the green glow completely fade from his eyes. He fell to his knees and shook his head.

"Wha… what hit me?" Doc asked as he rubbed his head.

"That would be me." Rex said somewhat apologetically as he offered Doc a hand back up, which Doc accepted.

"I suppose I should say thanks, but I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Rex, a friend of Zak's. You heard of the Avengers?"

"Yeah… a team of super powered teenagers from across the multiverse, and you're one of them?" Doc assumed.

"Bingo." Rex confirmed. "So, you'd think I wouldn't be surprised that we'd have to storm a booby-trapped mansion owned by a telepathic psycho yeti who's _way _too obsessed with monster movies."

"We're in Weird World?!" Doc exclaimed, suddenly remembering what happened when Argost's controlled cryptids attacked their home. "Argost." Doc almost growled, and he was more than ready to punch his way out when he noticed the shape his gauntlet was in. "Wha… what happened to the gauntlet?!"

"Again… me. Sorry. But I can fix it." Rex placed one hand on the gauntlet and used his nanites to repair the damage he caused, and even fixed a few glitches he found in it before it powered back on normally.

Needless to say, Doc was more than impressed. "Whoa… that could have taken weeks to fix! How'd you…?"

"The same way I can do this." Rex formed his Smack Hand, which spun rapidly like a drill, before he used it to punch a hole out of the dungeon they were trapped in, much to Doc's surprise and amazement. "Now we can do some of that science-nerd talk, _after_ we beat the crap out of Argost."

Doc smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile; Ron blocked and parried the claw strikes lashed out by Finster, before jumping backwards and springing himself right into Finster's chest with both his fists, sending him flying into the air where Doyle slammed into his back with his jet-pack, crashing Finster into the wall before Doyle threw up a pair of concussion grenades at the ceiling just above the wall, causing the entire wall and a portion of the ceiling itself to pile on top of Finster.

The pair couldn't see underneath the rubble, but the glow in Finster's eyes had vanished, and that might have been all that was keeping his reanimated corpse alive as the creature returned to a state of the deceased once more. The tail, the only thing sticking out of the rubble, fell to the ground, signaling its defeat.

"I think we got em." Ron said.

"Yeah." Doyle agreed. "Hey, nice moves and that glowing blue thing, where'd you learn it?"

"A mystic monkey totem and an ancient Kung Gu school in the mountains." Ron said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Doyle seemed impressed. "You know, a few years ago I'd think that kind of thing was nuts. But after all that's happened, I'm just all 'what the hell' now."

"Tell me about it." Ron knew exactly what that was like, just from all the years he spent with Kim alone. "Now let's get out of this death trap."

"Way ahead of you." Doyle was already climbing his way out through the hole he made when they buried Finster, climbing over the pile of rubble that buried his body, with Ron quickly following him.

* * *

Back in the main hallway, Kickin Hawk had slugged Munya in the face before delivering a roundhouse to knock the mutant back to the wall. Munya growled as he spat some more webbing from his mouth, which Kickin Hawk caught and pulled with both his hands, being strong enough to pull Munya right into a cartwheel kick to send him flying into the ceiling before falling back down just as Kickin Hawk jumped to deliver an airborne kick and send Munya flying down the hall.

"Danny, heads up!" Kickin Hawk called, warning Danny on time as he turned intangible to let Munya fly through him, causing him to crash into the three Nagas he had been facing,

"Nice kick!" Danny gave Kickin Hawk a thumbs up as he turned tangible again.

Meanwhile, Jake flew up to avoid a tail-lashing from Rani Nagi before flying down with a kick to her face, but she quickly recovered to lash out with her fangs. Jake caught her by the head to avoid being bitten, but her strength was enough to push him back to the wall.

"Yo, is the wannabe Medusa packed for the heat?" Jake smirked before he blasted a stream of fire right into Rani Nagi's face, knocking her back briefly. Though she shook off the flame, it left her open for Kickin Hawk to leap and deliver a flying kick to send her skidding back where Danny added with a Ecto-beam from both his hands Kamehameha style, sending her skidding back even further toward the defeated pile of Munya and her fellow Nagas, though Rani Nagi was still standing as she held the smoking wound on her chest.

"Wanna keep going lady? Cause we can." Danny challenged as he charged his fists with Ecto-energy while Jake and Kickin Hawk both cracked their fists for emphasis.

Rani Nagi hissed. "Impudent children! You cannot stop what is to come! Our master Argost has acquired powers beyond even Kur himself could have imagined! None of you can possibly…"

***BOOM! BOOM!***

Suddenly the left and right walls exploded slightly in front of Rani Nagi just as Doc and Drew both ran out of the left and right sides respectively and blasted each of their own weapons at Rani Nagi, sending her crashing not only through Munya and the other Nagas, but sending all five of them crashing through multiple walls and rooms and even deeper into the dungeons of Weird World.

Rex and Kim joined them just as the married couple finished their attack, with even Doyle and Ron coming out of one of the holes as well.

"I'm just about sick of hearing her voice." Drew voiced in contempt.

Kickin Hawk had turned back into Ben as he waved the Saturday family. "Hey, good to see you guys again."

"Ben, nice to see you to." Doc smiled, glad to see a friendly face among this group of young heroes.

"Nice to know our boy's got so many friends." Drew commented.

"And nice to know Zak has got such a kick-ass family." Jake smirked.

"I hear that." Rex agreed.

Ron moved closer towards Kim. "Hey uh, KP… Doesn't Zak's mom sound almost like Shego?" He whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, a little bit. But that's not important right now." Kim whispered back.

"Where _is _Zak anyway?" Doyle noticed he wasn't around.

"Best guess, with Argost." Ben assumed. "You know, the whole arch-enemy thing."

"But where? They could be anywhere in this insane asylum!" Danny stated.

"We also gotta find Rufus, too!" Ron pointed out.

"Rufus?" Doc wondered.

"His pet naked mole rat." Kim summed up.

"You have a pet naked mole rat?" Drew questioned.

"This coming from the family who have a gorilla-cat, a komodo dragon, and a pterodactyl." Jake replied.

"Point taken." Doc acknowledged.

"Back on track, how do we find them?" Danny got everyone back on the subject.

"We could tear this whole place apart and be done with it at the same time." Ben suggested it.

"I'm all for that." Doyle found that idea to be very enticing, as likely did everyone else present.

Rex snapped his fingers. "I think I have a better idea. This place got any cameras?"

"Yeah…" Doc remembered the last time they were in Weird World. "In fact, there should be one right about…" He walked along the side, looking up at the ceiling where it met the wall until he found a camera that resembled a human eyeball, which he grabbed and yanked down, pulling the cord out that was underneath the ceiling's tiles. "Here!" He yanked it down even further.

"Did he seriously make a camera eyeball?" Kim cringed in disgust.

"Ew! Gross!" Ron found that more than a little disturbing.

"At this point, I'm not surprised." Ben's eyelids lowered.

Rex took the eye-camera from Doc as he used his own nanite-powers to search through all the connecting cameras throughout the entire mansion. Fortunately, there were even some on the rooftop in some of the gargoyles, where Rex got a clear view of Zak, along with Fisk, Zon, Komodo, and even Rufus duking it out with Argost.

"They're on the rooftop!" Rex told everyone.

"And we're in the basement, so how are we gonna get up there in time?" Doyle questioned.

"I got an idea." Danny began. "Ben, we're gonna need Big Chill for this."

"Got it." Ben saw the idea the leader of the Avengers had as he activated his Omnitrix to turn into Big Chill.

"Everyone, form a circle and join hands!" Danny instructed.

On his right hand was Kim, followed by Ron, Jake, Doyle, Big Chill, Drew, Doc, Rex, and back to Danny again. Using both their intangibility powers, Danny and Big Chill had turned the entire group intangible as they began to take flight with Danny and Big Chill's abilities; along added strength by Jake, who still remained in his dragon-form, while providing an extra boost with his wings, with Rex forming his Boogie Pack to add some extra speed as the group flew straight up, phasing through the ceiling and toward their intended destination.

* * *

_Rooftop_

Zak extended the grapplers on both the Claw and Fang and flailed them like a pair of dual-whips at Argost, who blocked the attack with his cloak before throwing a series of razor-sharp feathers from underneath his cloak at Zak, who could barely avoid them as they scratched his arms and sides, causing him to bleed slightly.

Argost was soon on the defensive as Zon flew down to lash her talons at him, while Komodo had climbed up from a perch to pounce and leap down onto Argost. Though he knocked him down, Argost's own superior strength was able to lift Komodo up right before he threw him at Zon and sent them crashing through one window.

"Fisk! Hammer-throw!" Zak told his adoptive brother as he extended the grappler on the Claw. Fiskerton actually used his own strength to flail Zak as he still held onto the Claw's rod, flinging him at Argost, where he dealt a devastating kick that almost sent Argost falling off the ledge. Using, the Fang as an extra boost, Zak let go of the Claw and shot the grappler at a gargoyle next to Argost and pressed the button on the retractor while using his own strength to pry the gargoyle off and onto Argost's back, knocking him down.

However, Argost was able to shake it off and get back up where he reached into his robe and threw out a series of seeds at Zak and Komodo before they quickly grew into a series of tentacles that ensnared the pair. Fortunately, one of Fisk's arms remained free as Rufus hopped from Fiskerton's shoulder and into his palm and pointed at Argost. "Throw me!" Rufus squeaked.

Fiskerton did as requested and threw Rufus at Argost and was able to catch onto his cloak, where Argost tried to reach and grab the naked mole rat, but couldn't until Rufus crawled into the neck-area and tried to scratch and bite Argost, but this only served to irritate the murderous yeti as he reached into his own robe and unleashed one of his pets. At the same time, Zon and Komodo had recovered and began to use their claws and teeth to tear the vines off Zak and Fiskerton.

There was an alarmed scream underneath the cloak as Rufus popped out and was being chased by a Devonian Annelid that slithered around until Argost was able to grab Rufus and throw him away, but Zon was quick to fly and catch the screaming Rufus before flying him back down and into Fiskerton's safe hands.

V.V. Argost chuckled. "It would seem young Saturday, that even with your precious family to aid you, I am still more than a match for you; Kur powers or no. Can you really think you can stop me alone?"

Suddenly Kim, having just turned tangible as she and the rest of the Avengers and Zak's family phased up from the roof, delivered a flying upper cut to knock Argost up and into the air before crashing down.

"Good thing he's not alone!" Kim stated as she, Danny, Ron, Doc, Drew, Rex, Big Chill, Doyle, and Jake stood and hovered around Zak, Fisk, Zon, Komodo, and Rufus.

"Guys!" Zak was more than happy to see his friends and family again.

"Don't even give him time to recover! Hit him with everything you got!" Drew exclaimed as she aimed her fire-sword and blasted a stream of fire. Everyone else followed her lead as Jake unleashed his own fire-breath, followed by an Ecto-blast from Danny, a blast from Doc's gauntlet, a series of concussion grenades from Doyle, and even Ben transformed from Big Chill into Jetray to blast his eyebeams at Argost.

However, Argost was quickly able to cover himself entirely with is cloak and tank their attacks as they exploded all around him. When the dust cleared, Argost had remained completely protected, much to the surprise of most of the Avengers, and the frustration of the Saturday family.

"Whoa…" Rex was more than a little surprised.

"Eh, yeah I probably should have mentioned his cloak his made from Mega-Tooth sharkskin, which is pretty durable. Sorry." Zak winced slightly.

"I don't even wanna know how he got that." Kim muttered.

Argost stood back up to face all of them. "Now children, didn't mother warn you? You play with fire, you get fire-cracker beetles." He unleashed a large swarm of the explosive beetles on the entire group; which they all tried to shield themselves in their own respective ways. All save for Rex who tried to rush Argost with his Smack Hands; but Argost had leapt backwards while also throwing a series of acid-pellets at Rex. He tried to shield himself with his Smack Hands, only for them to end up dissolving from the acid. Rex was forced to discard the build as he felt the burning sensation all the way to his natural hands.

Just as the smoke from all the fire-cracker beetles had dispersed, Argost's own menacing warplane had suddenly appeared to hover above the mansion where a rope was lowered down for Argost to take as he turned to face the Avengers and Saturdays one last time.

"Alas our time is cut short. And if the severed claws of the Gulon do their job properly, you will be to!" Argost threw several severed claws out at the group; which would only stun a few of them for a few seconds as Argost took the rope from the plane and quickly climbed his way up before the plane began to fly away.

"He's getting away!" Doyle exclaimed.

"Oh no he's not!" Danny stated as he, Jetray, Jake, and even Rex on his Boogie Pack all flew after him.

Munya was at the controls of the plane, with Rani Nagi and the other Nagas resting in the cargo-hold just as Argost had sat in his own seat near the back. He noticed the approaching enemies from behind before he pulled on a trigger, unleashing a flare from the top of the building, blinding all four of the flying Avengers.

This gave Argost's warplane the opportunity to make some distance before a white portal opened up right in front of it. The minute the warplane flew in, the portal closed just as the flash subsided.

"They're gone." Jetray stated as Danny, Jake, and Rex had hardened expressions on their faces.

* * *

Sometime later; all the Avengers as well as the Saturdays all gathered together on the ground, at least a couple dozen feet away from the Weird World mansion.

"Guys, thank you so much for helping my family. You really have no idea how much that means to me." Zak thanked his team sincerely.

"No need to thank us Zak, it's what friends do." Kim replied.

"We're a team, we're always here for each other." Danny added.

"Not to mention your family is awesome!" Rex stated.

"Thanks." Doyle smirked as he and Rex shared a high-five. Even Fiskerton and Rufus shared their own high-five with the naked mole rat on the Kur Guardian's shoulder. Even Zon and Komodo gave approving chirps and growls toward Rufus who chirped appropriately back to them.

"Looks like Rufus' got himself some new friends." Ron smiled.

"Zak told us about all of you." Doc began as he and Drew approached the group of young heroes. "How many of you have extraordinary powers and I can see he wasn't exaggerating. Not to mention you faced Weird World and survived, that is significant even among itself."

"And you're more than capable of handling yourselves in fight, not bad." Drew was impressed herself.

"Same to you guys." Jake gave a finger salute. "You know how we can all get to know each other better? By spending some time tearing that place apart." Jake pointed at Weird World.

"Yeah, probably the best idea, just to make sure Argost can't come back here." Danny agreed.

"Oh, I don't need an excuse for that." Doc smirked as he activated his gauntlet, wanting to tear this infernal mansion brick-by-brick after all the pain it caused him and his family.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Zak stopped everyone from attacking as he raised both the Claw and his newly acquired Fang in his hands and channeled his Kur power into both of them. Though his power hadn't increased all that much, having two conductors was able to better focus and divide the range of his powers, enough to connect to _every _cryptid in Weird World. Every insect, parasite, reptile, mammal, and giant creature felt the call in their minds as they were told to leave the mansion. Within five minutes, ever single cryptid, over a hundred total, had all assembled outside in front of Zak as his eyes continued to glow. He turned back to his friends and family with a smile.

"Okay, _now_ you can destroy it."

All the guys shared smirks as Danny turned back into his ghost form, Jake into his dragon form, Rex formed his Smack Hands and Punk Busters, Ron activated his mystic monkey aura, and even Ben transformed into Cannonbolt. They all ran, rolled, or flew at the mansion, with Doc and Doyle joining them with their own respective weapons.

"Boys." Kim commented as she shook her head.

"I know, why should _they _have all the fun." Drew pulled out her fire-sword as they joined everyone else in the destruction of Weird World.

Zak gave a happy sigh as he sat down on the ground with all the cryptids under his influence; he could feel a multitude of relieved thoughts from most of them as they were also held against their will in that place and were more than happy to witness it's destruction, some even wanted to join in, which Zak allowed, all the while keeping them calm enough not to accidentally lash out at any of his friends or family. Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon joined Zak in watching the show, with Rufus sitting on Komodo's head.

Fiskerton gave some chirps that normal people likely wouldn't understand, but Zak could as he heard his brother talk about having the best friends and family anyone could ask for.

"I know." Zak said with a smile. "They really are the best."

**The End.**

**So ends Episode 7. The Avengers and Saturdays together have managed to accomplish something not even the Secret Scientists could do: they drove Argost from Weird World! And now are in the process of getting to know each other more personally, as they tear the god forsaken place to the ground (good riddance) **

**Now Zak has claimed the Fang as his secondary weapon alongside the Claw, which should improve his fighting abilities a bit. **

**Now that this is done, there are only two episodes left and that will mark the end of Season 1 of my Avengers of the Multiverse series. I will then write another special, sort of like a movie or special if this where a TV series (which would be awesome if this actually were a television series, but unfortunately, we got all those pestering copyright laws). And once that is done, we move onto Season 2 so don't worry, this series still has a long way to go. Thanks again for all your patience and I will see you soon with Episode 8. **


End file.
